


Жена

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: – Когда ты вырастешь, ты будешь моей женой.





	Жена

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Vosmesdie  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

– Когда ты вырастешь, ты будешь моей женой.

Аомине смотрит на светло-голубые, пушистые и такие мягкие волосы: кажется, что если притронешься, то они растают прямо на глазах, как сахарная вата на языке или снег в ладошках.

Куроко всегда был очень тихим и спал больше всех. В отличие от него, Аомине не мог терпеть тихие часы сна: зачем, если можно в это время полазать по деревьям или поиграть в баскетбол с Кагами?

Но ради Тецу он может и потерпеть.

Глаза Куроко невинного цвета: нежные и теплые, хрупкие. По сравнению с ними, цвет глаз Аомине кажется глубоким: поглощающим и жадным.

Аомине маленькими пальчиками прикасается к пухлым мягким губам Куроко, проводит тыльной стороной ладони по пухлой щеке. Спускается к шее: очерчивает линии ключиц указательным пальцем.

Куроко спит, тихо дыша – его почти не слышно. Аомине шумно, жадно вдыхает: Куроко пахнет теплом и домом, хочется обнять и не отпускать. Аомине нависает над спящим, разглядывая; колени упираются в край кровати.

Задернутые шторы еле-еле пропускают лучи солнца – они греют лицо и ладошки, щиколотки. Одеяло сползло вниз, на пол: слишком жарко, чтобы укрываться.

Тецу спит крепко, когда Аомине надевает на его безымянный палец маленькое игрушечное колечко. 

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
